Vanyaleuthil
by Vanyaleuthil
Summary: This is the story of Vanyaleuthil and her adventures with Legolas. LOC, Romance! 10th walker! PARODY! formerly a troll UPDATED!
1. Chapter One

** Chapter One: Vanyaleuthil's Gift, Vanyaleuthil's Curse**

In Mirkwood, there dwelt something so beautiful, so graceful, so peaceful, so innocent, and so perfect, that it was protected and adored with all of the strength that Mirkwood could manage, if not more. This creature's beauty could enchant any who looked upon it. When this being sang, the stars danced, the trees bowed, and the animals stopped to listen.

She had soft, silver-and-gold-blond hair, more brilliant than the moon, that fell close to the back of her knees. Her ivory skin was soft as a feather and as smooth as glass. Her eyes were the brightest, most intense, and dazzling azure eyes you could ever imagine. Two small, shining, six-pointed stars twinkled beautifully at the center of each eye, a quality most unique to her. They were outlined with a thin band of midnight black, and each was a rainbow of colors from right to left. Her heart-shaped face would dull the most beautiful diamond in the world. She had perfect, ruby-red lips, and long, thick, dark gold (with hints of silver) eyelashes that curled slightly at the ends. She had a dark brown, perfectly shaped mole on her left cheek, the perfect beauty mark. She had a softly-curved hourglass figure, long, slender arms, tall, thin legs, delicate little feet, slender, graceful hands, elegantly tapered ears, very large, perfect breasts, and large, perfectly round and sexy backside that made every male stare. She always smelled faintly of flowers and fresh fruit.

Her name was Vanyaleuthil. Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower. But few ever saw her. When she was a young child, Vanyaleuthil lived in the outskirts of Mirkwood. Her fair mother and handsome father had been killed in an Orc attack. Her mother had silver-blonde hair and rainbow eyes. Her father had dark blue hair and pale blue eyes. Her mother and father had died in the attack, but Vanyaleuthil survived unscathed, fulfilling an age-old prophecy she was yet to discover.

Thranduil treasured the child, since she was clearly special. But aside from being incredibly beautiful and unique, Vanyaleuthil was also very intelligent, kind-hearted, and a superb warrior. She was by far the best horse-back rider in Mirkwood, could shoot an arrow and wield a sword better than Mirkwood's finest warriors, and had unbelievable skill with a sword, and she could catch a falling object faster than all the other maidens could blink an eye.

Thranduil knew that, when the time for Vanyaleuthil to fulfill her destiny came, he could not do anything to stop her from doing it. Vanyaleuthil had three close friends: Anya, Ëthíathenfírawen, and Lirimalas. Anya was a beautiful Elf with long black hair and dazzling golden eyes. She was very small and slender, and a great swordswoman. Ëthíathenfírawen had curly, strawberry-blonde hair and dark, oceanic blue eyes. She was tall for an Elf, and very beautiful. Lirimalas had silver-green hair and dark green eyes with silver flecks. She was also very beautiful and was a good archer.

One very early morning, in the fall, Vanyaleuthil was awakened by soft knocks at the door of her large mansion. Adjusting her sweeping cerulean nightgown and brushing her pearly silvery-flaxen curls until they were soft as velvet, Vanyaleuthil walked quietly to her door.

Placing her long, slender fingers on the crystal doorknob, Vanyaleuthil opened the door. It was a messenger of Lord Thranduil's.

Vanyaleuthil smiled, making the messenger smooth his braids and stand up tall. He said, "Lady Vanyaleuthil, you are personally invited by Lord Thranduil to tonight's evening ball. This is very formal; please dress your best. It is a banquet and a dance."

"I'll come, Elrol," Vanyaleuthil said softly and kindly, a smile springing to her beautiful face. Elrol blushed and smoothed his hair again.

Elrol departed, and Vanyaleuthil sighed, sitting gracefully down on a large davenport. She was pretty sure that she knew why Thranduil had invited her. Vanyaleuthil was the deepest desire of many unmarried (and several married, in fact) warriors, nobles, and good friends of Thranduil.

One time, not too long ago, Vanyaleuthil had been invited to a large feast. When the dancing began, a noble named Barantincoion, who was very fair, had strode across the enormous floor towards her. Taking her hand, he kissed it, and asked her to dance with him.

Vanyaleuthil had agreed, much to the dismay of the other lords, who glared daggers at Barantincoion, and stared dreamily at her. After the first song, Barantincoion, instead of leaving her, pulled her along to an unoccupied back corner. Running his hands through her hair he said over and over again, "_Harma…harma_." ("Treasure…treasure.")

He laid his head on her shoulder and held her until she broke away. Vanyaleuthil fled from the ball and back to her house, followed by four other lords. She closed her door before they reached her, and ran sobbing up to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Vanyaleuthil and the One Who Was Different 

Not wanting to hurt Thranduil's feelings, Vanyaleuthil decided she had better go to the dance. In the mid-afternoon, Vanyaleuthil started to prepare for the evening. She searched her walk-in closet _full_ of beautiful gowns and dresses. Choosing a silk dress with an extremely low and tight bodice with a scoop neck, Vanyaleuthil pulled it out of the closet. It was shimmering lavender and had a dark blue (with tiny silver flowers embroidered carefully on by Vanyaleuthil herself) sash and underskirt. The billowing belle sleeves, which had 1-carat aquamarines on the end of the sleeves, were also this color and pattern. On the low collar sat a 27 carat diamond, in the middle of 4-carat sapphires, amethysts, and aquamarines that lined the collar in a beautiful and complicated pattern. The skirt shone with tiny bits of crushed diamonds and a few bigger ones, evenly spaced. Vanyaleuthil put on her dress. It slid on as perfectly as a glove over her slender, perfect body. She tied the back over her flawless skin. She pulled the plummeting collar over her delicate yet muscular shoulders. Her pale, slender shoulders were not covered by much at all.

Vanyaleuthil brushed out her hair until it shone like a million suns. With quick, deft fingers, she swiftly braided two strands in the back and without even looking, wove purple, midnight-blue, sky-blue, grayish violet, and royal purple ribbons through them and pulled them into a fountain bun on the mid-top of her head. No bits of hair stuck out of the bun, which was so smooth and shiny you could see yourself in it. A few golden strands fluttered around the smooth, luminous skin of her face. In the soft, wavy hair that hung down she placed tiny amethysts, sapphires, blue topazes, and alexandrites in its seas of silver and golden beauty.

Vanyaleuthil had an 80-carat, an unbelievably brilliant crystalline diamond, brilliantly cut by herself, surrounded by every color of faceted gems, smooth colorful opals, and soft pearls of every variable pastel of 1—15 carats. It hung on a chain woven of mithril, copper, gold, and silver. The necklace was called _Harma Mela. _Treasure Love.

Vanyaleuthil donned several diamond rings mounted in mithril and platinum, and delicate pure gold-and-silver (woven) bracelets that held several alexandrites. She clasped earrings that were small, delicate chains of mithril in her pointed ears that each held a heart of purpley-pink diamond that were surrounded by brilliant blue topaz and turquoises.

Finally, Vanyaleuthil pulled out fine, black velvet slippers that each had a flower with a diamond center and petals of blue topaz and alexandrite.

Vanyaleuthil adjusted the _Harma Mela_, and looked in her crystal-clear mirror at her face. Her ivory skin was soft and smooth. Her eyebrows were dark golden blonde with (natural) silver highlights, long, perfectly sculpted. The rainbows inside the stars in her eyes glittered. She had amazing ruby-red lips, plump and full of color, and totally kissable. With one perfectly manicured and slender finger, Vanyaleuthil twisted two little ringlets of her stunning silver-blonde with golden highlights hair in front of her ears.

She was now ready.

Vanyaleuthil walked slowly and gracefully to Thranduil's palace in the caves, where the dance would soon take place. She spotted Anya, in a sweeping gown of dark gold and crimson. Her hair was in a intricately braided hairdo. Anya was chatting with Lirimalas, who was in a dark turquoise dress with silver lace on the collar and sleeves and skirt. Her beautiful hair was left loose and flowing with tiny flowers placed in it. Vanyaleuthil stopped under a tall tree and watched as the sky clouded over.

From afar, Vanyaleuthil noticed a group of Elf lords coming her way. Being so sensitive and kind, Vanyaleuthil walked gracefully over to them and greeted the lords.

One was holding the hand of a maiden with dazzling turquoise eyes like a cat's and dark blonde hair. She wore a gown of forest green and pale pink. The maiden had a mithril crown off of which a beautiful peridot dangled. The girl was quite fair and slender.

The Elf lord immediately let go of the girl's hand.

"Earuilë!" she cried. "We are engaged!"

"Threwyn …I….I want to break the engagement off!" Earuilë stammered, seizing Vanyaleuthil's hand.

"My Lady," he said, "you are _SO _ beautiful! Are you…Vanyaleuthil?"

Vanyaleuthil nodded. Threwyn burst into tears and stormed away. The rest of the lords swarmed around Vanyaleuthil. Vanyaleuthil felt very sorry for Threwyn, but her pity was soon lost in the swarm of Elf lords' words.

"I knew she was beautiful…but not this beautiful!" cried another one, and put his hand on her waist, claiming her for the night.

"Lady Vanyaleuthil, with you be with _me_ tonight?"

Vanyaleuthil trembled.

"No, she _won't_," snarled another. "She will be with me."

"Vanyaleuthil," said Earuilë firmly, still holding her hand, "You will stay with _me_ tonight."

"She will not! She is _mine_!"

"No she's not, she's _mine_, you—"

"Vanyaleuthil is _my_ treasure!" boomed a new voice.

"Barantincoion," murmured Vanyaleuthil musically.

"Vanyaleuthil," he said and smirked. He grabbed her shoulder. This started an uproar.

"Let go of her, you dirt!"

"Stop it! You'll scare her!"

"Leave Vanyaleuthil alone! She is mine!"

Earuilë made a grab for her as she pulled away.

"_I _am a skilled warrior! _I_ deserve her!"

"_I_ am better than _you_!"

"She is mine!"

"I am not some prize to be won!" cried Vanyaleuthil, tears springing to her beautiful blue eyes.

"Why, Vanyaleuthil," Barantincoion simpered, "you _are_. You are the reason I _live_."

Barantincoion grabbed the _Harma Mela_ and held it up to his face. "Will you give your heart to me, Vanyaleuthil?"

"She won't. She is mine—"

"No!" cried Vanyaleuthil in her beautiful voice that would make a nightingale sound like a dying cow, grabbing the _Harma Mela_ from Barantincoion with the lightning-fast speed that amazed the lords.

In a moment, Barantincoion seized Vanyaleuthil around the waist and picked her up, holding her with one hand under the top of her back and the other on her backside.

Vanyaleuthil cried out.

Barantincoion tossed her up in the air and caught her, holding her tighter. He seized the _Harma Mela_ again and whispered in her ear, "You _will_. You _will_ give your heart to me."

He moved to kiss her, but a arrow sailed through the air and landed in the tree, less than in inch from his ear.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" someone bellowed.

Barantincoion dropped Vanyaleuthil.

The archer who had saved Vanyaleuthil had gorgeous blonde hair and deep blue eyes that flashed angrily. He was very, very fair.

"Prince Legolas…" Barantincoion squeaked.

Four burly guards appeared behind Legolas. "Arrest him!" Legolas yelled.

They seized Vanyaleuthil's would-be captor.

Legolas ran to Vanyaleuthil. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, _arwen en amin_. Are you all right?"

He pulled Vanyaleuthil to her feet. She nodded weakly, stunning sliver tears in her gorgeous eyes. "Yes," she said quietly.

"He won't bother you anymore. His trial will be in 4 days time, Lady…"

"Vanyaleuthil," Vanyaleuthil said.

"Lady Vanyaleuthil, he will be punished—" Legolas glared at Barantincoion. "_Severely._ I will tell my father of this crime."

Vanyaleuthil smiled graciously. "Thank you, Prince Legolas."

It was growing dark.

"Doyouwantmetotakeyoutothedance?" Legolas said quickly, looking deep into Vanyaleuthil's eyes. She was so beautiful.

The was an awkward silence as Vanyaleuthil nodded.

"Your eyes have little stars in them, Lady Vanyaleuthil. I've never seen anything like—" Vanyaleuthil expected him to say "your beauty" and go on about it, but he didn't say that. "—your eyes."

"Oh, thank you," said Vanyaleuthil, blushing daintily and giving a perfectly dazzling, _beautiful _ smile.

Legolas continued, "You were very brave, Lady Vanyaleuthil."

"Oh, no, Prince Legolas. _You_ were. You saved me from that horrible situation." Even though Vanyaleuthil had training that would have enabled her to kill Barantincoion before he would even realize what was happening, she did not brag. She was incredibly humble.

Vanyaleuthil and Legolas glided inside together, to the angry muttering of the cluster of Elf lords.

Inside, Legolas brought Vanyaleuthil to Thranduil.

Thranduil stood to greet her. "Hello, Lady Vanyaleuthil. I'm pleased to see you; I thought you were not invited."

"I'm sorry," Vanyaleuthil said, a beautiful blush gracing her soft ivory cheeks.

"Never mind. I suspect some of the lords invited you to see you and get a chance to dance with you." Vanyaleuthil started to leave, but Thranduil said, "Stay."

"My Lord?" Vanyaleuthil asked, puzzled.

"I want the Elf lords to be happy, so I want _you_ to make them want to stay. If you leave, they'll all leave as well."

Legolas looked worried. Vanyaleuthil, being so kind and caring, decided to stay. Thranduil stood to make an announcement.

"Every lord who wishes to dance with Lady Vanyaleuthil, please put your name into this basket." A gold basket was brought out. "She will draw fifteen of you."

Elf lords surged forward clutching parchment and quills, and those who didn't have any tried to wrestle it away from those who did. Finally, after about sixty lords submitted their names, Vanyaleuthil picked fifteen. Out of the corner of her eye, Vanyaleuthil saw Legolas was fuming.

Elithrawyn of Mirkwood

Firthralion of Lórien

Elranion of Lórien

Fiothel of Imladris

Isthradë of Mirkwood

Lómawyn of Imladris

Malasîr of Lórien

Findecáno of Mirkwood

Vondíon of Imladris

Imannomoin of Mirkwood

Valaraukovion of Lórien

Meullier of Imladris

Tarondorastar of Mirkwood

Loronasion of Imladris

Cintarion of Lórien

Vanyaleuthil read out the names as she picked them. Groans resounded after she read Cuntarion's name, the last one. Legolas chewed his lip and looked angry. Fifteen fair Elf lords stepped forward. Ëthíathenfírawen smiled at Vanyaleuthil from afar. She was in a gown of pale morning blue and her hair was in beautiful braids.

Each one paid Vanyaleuthil many compliments.

"Your hair is like gold silk made during the full moon in spring," one said.

"Your eyes are like pools of endless light in the sky of a setting sun with stars just beginning to appear," exclaimed another, who danced with Vanyaleuthil for nearly twice his time limit.

As Vanyaleuthil began to dance with Loronasion, ("You are like an angel, Lady Vanyaleuthil!") she saw Legolas go to Thranduil and talk with him.

She overheard some of the conversation: "Yes, after Cintarion is finished."

Legolas smiled at Vanyaleuthil over Loronasion and the crowd of Elf lords chattered angrily.

Loronasion let go of Vanyaleuthil's hands and scowled at Cintarion.

Cintarion seized Vanyaleuthil's hand and said, "You are so beautiful. I could never have dreamed that _anything_ could be so _beautiful_…"

Legolas could not help flinching as Vanyaleuthil danced with Cintarion. Once, Cintarion leaned close to Vanyaleuthil as if to kiss her, but decided against it.

Finally, Legolas strode over to Cintarion and Vanyaleuthil. Cintarion frowned and departed. Instead of immediately grabbing Vanyaleuthil's delicate but strong hands, Legolas smiled warmly and said, "Do you care for a dance?"

Vanyaleuthil smiled. She was so beautiful. "You're different, Prince Legolas. The others aren't like you. Not like you at all."

Vanyaleuthil took Legolas's hand and they danced for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Vanyaleuthil's Compassion**

Vanyaleuthil woke up, suddenly remembering what day it was. That day was Barantincoion's trial. Vanyaleuthil had to attend. She was the victim.

She looked through her enormous closet for a nice dress. She chose a light pink silk dress that had silver bands (with tiny white and peach-colored pearls) at the elbows before the belle sleeves and around the waist as well as the collar. The collar was high but the bodice was tight and form-fitting The silk material had thin, twisting blue ivy patterns on the skirt and sleeves. Vanyaleuthil wore a silver tiara with a rare, 4-carat pink diamond surrounded by alternating white, peach, and deep blue pearls. She wore blue-silver heart earrings with tiny pink diamonds in the center, and as always the _Harma Mela._ The magnificent heart diamond sparkled on the end of the woven chain. She braided two strands of hair along the side of her hair and tied them together neatly with a sky blue ribbon with mithril threading. She wore ocean-blue heeled slippers with champagne diamonds along the top. She was so beautiful.

Vanyaleuthil left her house and walked to the court where the trial would take place. She nervously twisted her silver blonde hair in her long, slender fingers.

The courtroom was very large. Benches and benches held about ¼ of the Elves in Mirkwood. Ëthíathenfírawen, Anya, and Lirimalas were there, too. Barantincoion sat in the middle of the room, chained to a chair. Thranduil appeared to be the judge. Next to him was Legolas, looking livid. As soon as Vanyaleuthil entered the room, all the males turned towards the door and the whispering rose to a crescendo.

"Vanyaleuthil, now that you are here, we can began Barantincoion's trial," said

Thranduil. Vanyaleuthil nodded, becoming nervous. Legolas smiled at her, and she became calm.

"We have reason to believe that Barantincoion has harmed and frightened the beautiful Lady Vanyaleuthil. He also demanded that she love him. Is this true, Barantincoion?" Thranduil said.

Barantincoion looked puzzled. "No! I greeted her, and barely touched her. I complimented her on her necklace, and she screamed. Then _he _came—" Barantincoion pointed at Legolas, "and _he_ began to…overreact. He had the guards seize me and take me away. Vanyaleuthil is getting to used to having guards all around her. She needs to get married and _stop_ acting like a princess."

He gazed lustfully at Vanyaleuthil, picturing what she looked like naked. She was so beautiful. Legolas glowered at him.

One of the four guards spoke, "He lies. He picked her up and took her necklace, demanding she love him. Legolas made him drop Lady Vanyaleuthil."

The others nodded.

"Well, Legolas?" Thranduil said. "What happened?"

"Barantincoion held Lady Vanyaleuthil against her will, and attempted to steal her necklace, demanding her heart."

Thranduil nodded. "Thank you, Legolas."

"And finally, Lady Vanyaleuthil. What happened? Are you still frightened? Get Vanyaleuthil a glass of water, Lómawien."

"Barantincoion picked me up and demanded I give him my heart. He grabbed the _Harma Mela._ That's my necklace. Prince Legolas came and shot an arrow at Barantincoion, and he dropped me. The guards took him. Legolas escorted me to the dance. He was _very_ kind." Her long eyelashes batted in a slight, gentle, beautiful way and two male Elves fainted, hitting the ground with "thuds".

"Well, jury?" Thranduil asked.

"Guilty!" they cried.

Barantincoion yelled. "She lies! I only complimented her! I asked her to marry me!" he screamed.

"He is sentenced to death," Thranduil boomed.

The executioner took an ax and prepared to swing it down on Barantincoion's throat. At that moment, Vanyaleuthil rushed forward. She flung herself onto Barantincoion amidst cries of "What are you doing Lady Vanyaleuthil? No! He is not worthy!"

Vanyaleuthil gave a beautiful sob. "Don't kill him! It's not right!"

"Move, you silly girl! He deserves death for what he did to you!" cried the executioner. Elf lords muttered angrily at the executioner's words to Vanyaleuthil and began to worry if Vanyaleuthil and the executioner, Dimadeion, were in love.

"No!" sobbed Vanyaleuthil beautifully.

"Move now!" snarled the executioner.

"No! You'll have to kill _me_ too!" Vanyaleuthil cried musically. This began pandemonium. Elf lords gushed forward. Vanyaleuthil sobbed, a sound beautiful and terrible as waves of the sea. Barantincoion yelled. The executioner roared.

Seventeen lords managed to pull Vanyaleuthil from the squirming Barantincoion.

"No, Lady Vanyaleuthil! He is not worth your life!"

"You are too gorgeous!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Let the executioner do it! That foul monster won't touch you ever again!"

"But _I_ will!"

"No you won't! _I'm_ going to marry her!"

"Vanyaleuthil is mine!"

"You'll scare Vanyaleuthil! Stop this arguing. Vanyaleuthil is mine anyway."

"NO!"

Legolas strode over to Vanyaleuthil and the throng of lords. He took her hand and pulled her away.

"I'm sorry, Vanyaleuthil."

"Never mind, Legolas. Just don't let them kill anyone for _me_!" Vanyaleuthil sobbed.

As the executioner tried again, Vanyaleuthil threw herself onto Barantincoion, who was liking having Vanyaleuthil all over him.

"NO!" Vanyaleuthil screamed.

The room fell silent.

"She is so humble. So caring. If this her wish, do not kill him!" cried Legolas.

"Banish him, if you must!" said Vanyaleuthil, crystalline tears of compassion springing to her eyes, like a mountain brook with a single beam of sunlight hitting the surface, in early spring after a snowy winter.

Barantincoion was dragged away by guards, who would force him to leave Mirkwood forever.

Legolas took Vanyaleuthil's hand. "You were so brave, my Lady" was all he said before leaving Vanyaleuthil and going back to the palace.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Vanyaleuthil's Destiny**

Vanyaleuthil couldn't help wondering if she was falling in love with Legolas. It was certain that she was beautiful and he was handsome, and both had perfect personalities. They shared the same interests and ethics.

Vanyaleuthil smiled. She pulled out her bow and quiver. Her bow was engraved with silver and full of amethysts, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, topazes, aquamarines, and alexandrites that were cut in the shape of sixteen-pointed stars. Vanyaleuthil left her mansion after putting on an exquisite riding/archery costume. It had a tight green shirt of long sleeves and tights that shimmered with 48 carats of crushed peridots and emeralds. There was a tiny brown skirt and matching brown boots embroidered with little gems and flowers. She wore dark green leggings on her perfect legs. Vanyaleuthil wore a band of pure mithril around her neck that held a single peridot. Her hair was back in a long, shimmering, golden-silver ponytail tied with perfect leather band with a single 1-carat emerald. She whistled to Iriador, a blood-red unicorn with a pure, silver-white mane, who was as immortal, like her, and gorgeous as her owner, strong, valiant, intelligent, and loyal. Iriador had a sparkling silver horn. Vanyaleuthil lifted her 89-pound frame onto Iriador, who set off at a trot into the woods, already knowing, without asking, where her owner wanted to go. Vanyaleuthil came to her little archery course that she built herself. It was the size of several football fields and full of traps that Vanyaleuthil had to overcome, and she did it with no problem.

Vanyaleuthil hit the last target and rode back to the start to take all her arrows back.

"Lady Vanyaleuthil! Good day!" came a voice.

Vanyaleuthil spun around to see Lord Celoril, a very handsome Elf from the court with soft, dark silver-blonde hair and kind hazel eyes. He was very kind and not at all presumptuous. He approached her on his brown horse, holding a sword.

"Good day, Lord Celoril. How are you?" Vanyaleuthil said with a smile. She rather liked Celoril. He didn't seem obsessed with her (though he _was_ madly in love with her), like many other Lords were.

"Excellent, _diola le_."

"I'm glad. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Vanyaleuthil said.

"Lord Thranduil wants you to come up to the palace. He wishes to speak to you."

"_Diola le_."

"You're welcome. Shall I escort you?"

"Oh, I'm not dressed right."

Celoril smiled. "You look radiant…as usual, Lady Vanyaleuthil."

Vanyaleuthil and Celoril entered the palace to a symphony of mutters from Elf lords. Vanyaleuthil greeted each one by name. Three asked her to marry them, but Vanyaleuthil turned them down politely.

When she denied the lords, the others cried, "See! Vanyaleuthil will be _my _wife!"

Finally, they got to Lord Thranduil's study. Vanyaleuthil smiled, gave Celoril a hug, and entered.

Lord Thranduil stood up and walked over to Vanyaleuthil. "Hello, Vanyaleuthil. Please, sit here." Vanyaleuthil did.

"My Lord, why am I here?"

Thranduil sighed and looked straight at Vanyaleuthil, dazed by her beauty. "It is about your destiny."

Vanyaleuthil's round, bright eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean, My Lord? I have no special destiny."

Thranduil nodded and smiled. "Yes, you do, Vanyaleuthil. Do you remember the story of how you survived the Orc attack that claimed your parents' lives?"

Vanyaleuthil nodded gracefully. "Yes."

"There is an ancient prophecy saying that a beautiful young _Mirequendi_ child will survive the horrors that will kill her parents and rise like a phoenix from their ashes to save all of Creation."

Vanyaleuthil's beautiful eyes shone like exploding stars. She was so beautiful.

"A time will come when you will rise above all others. You will save all of Arda and Aman. It is your destiny."

Vanyaleuthil cast her eyes down. "No, not me," she whispered.

"Lady Vanyaleuthil, believe in yourself. You are the most amazing maiden I have ever known."

She blushed and said, "Thank you, my Lord." With that she departed.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Vanyaleuthil and Legolas's Kiss **

Vanyaleuthil rushed back to her archery fields, not daring to believe what Thranduil had said. Dizzy, she say down on the soft grass. The clouds moved over the sun, and the afternoon became cool.

Vanyaleuthil ran her slender fingers over the jewel stars in her bow and thunder boomed in the distance. Iriador whinnied. Vanyaleuthil stood up and finger-combed the mare's silver-white mane.

"Oh, Iriador," Vanyaleuthil said, softly. She sighed. "Just in a few days, my life has changed so much." Iriador nuzzled Vanyaleuthil to comfort her. "I am destined to save Middle-earth," said Vanyaleuthil, "but at the same time…I think I'm falling in love."

Vanyaleuthil sighed, scooped up her archery stuff, and lead Iriador back to her mansion.

Legolas sat down heavily on his bed. He frowned. It had been eleven days since he had last seen Vanyaleuthil, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He began to dream. To dream about Vanyaleuthil.

Vanyaleuthil wore sweeping gown of deep indigo that was very low. Sequins covered the collar, sleeves and skirt. Her shimmering light silver-flaxen-blonde waves with streams of gold flew out around her like a halo. He could see her eyes up close; intense baby blue with a star that each contained the most radiant rainbows. Vanyaleuthil's thick, dark silver-and-gold eyelashes batted. The _Harma Mela_ hung around her slender neck. She started to sing. The stars danced. The trees swayed. Aman listened intently. Vanyaleuthil's eyes glittered. She was so beautiful.

Legolas woke with a start. He decided to visit Vanyaleuthil. Changing into a new gold and blue tunic, rebraiding his hair, Legolas decided to bring her a present. A flower! Of course!

Legolas walked through Thranduil's best garden in search of a beautiful flower for Vanyaleuthil. What would he say? Nothing he could think of would impress her. He was not good enough for her!

As he searched for a flower, he rehearsed something to tell Vanyaleuthil.

"'I thought you'd like this'…no, too plain. 'Do you know why I got this for you? It's almost as beautiful as you.' Maybe… 'You outshine all the stars and are more beautiful than the flowers…' Perhaps…"

Finally, Legolas came upon a beautiful sight. A grove of silvery-blue tulips shone in the slight sunlight. They were delicate and beautiful yet Legolas knew they were hearty plants. They reminded him of Vanyaleuthil.

He plucked a few gently as not to kill the plant and wrapped them in a little wet cloth he brought. Then Legolas went off to find Vanyaleuthil.

Vanyaleuthil was writing some of her beautiful Elvish poetry about the love of the sun and moon. She was almost done with it…

_The moon and sun, destined to never see each other's tender face_

_because their lights blind the world when they bond in beautiful love._

_They love each other but are doomed to solitude, because of the way of the world._

_And they run, run across the sky weeping silver tears, because of the way of the world._

The series of poems was about the way of the world. Some, about the sea, others about the sky, and others about Elves. She sighed and put her quill away, wiping it neatly on a rag.

A knock at the door did not startle Vanyaleuthil, but she hadn't expected anyone. Vanyaleuthil put everything away and got up. She was in a beautiful nightgown. It was pale turquoise and had tiny straps and no sleeves. It was pretty tight, and it went to Vanyaleuthil's tiny ankles. 1 ½-carat diamonds lined the bottom. Her feet were bare. Vanyaleuthil wore a circlet of silver that held a 3-carat diamond on her golden hair. Her beautiful curls were left loose around her small shoulders and spilled to her knees in a trail of dazzling beauty. As always, the _Harma Mela_ dangled from Vanyaleuthil's neck. The diamond's facets flickered brilliantly, the opals gleamed, the pearls shone, and the other jewels twinkled.

She gilded over to the door. Turning the crystal handle, Vanyaleuthil opened it to find a nervous Legolas outside. She was flooded with relief. She had been suspecting some other lord, asking her to marry him. Instead, Legolas held up the silver-blue tulips.

He said, "They are just like you, Vanyaleuthil. Beautiful, graceful, strong, delicate, unique…"

Legolas looked deep into Vanyaleuthil's dazzling eyes. He reached his hand up and brushed her soft hair back. It smelled wonderfully of flowers, like it always did.

"Come in, Prince Legolas," Vanyaleuthil said, "I'll make you a cup of tea."

He walked slowly inside. Vanyaleuthil lead him to a large kitchen. She brought out two bags of herbal raspberry tea. She put a pot of clean river water over a merrily crackling fire. It was just about to boil when Vanyaleuthil pulled it off the fire.

Legolas sat patiently at the table while she dipped the tea bags in the water and the water turned a dark pinkish-brown. She poured sugar into each cup and set them down on the table. Vanyaleuthil waited for Legolas to start, them she slowly sipped her tea.

It remained silent. Legolas gazed at Vanyaleuthil, thoroughly enthralled by her beauty.

Vanyaleuthil smiled kindly. "Sometimes, words just aren't good enough," she said dreamily.

Legolas nodded. "Yeah…"

Without warning, he leaned over the table and kissed Vanyaleuthil on the lips. They kissed passionately for about ten minutes.

Then.

Then Vanyaleuthil realized…she loved him.


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: This is _not_ a troll, contrary to what some of you might think. I am very serious about adding to Middle-earth and developing my talent. If you can't stand someone being creative, then it's obvious to me that you're all jealous.

**Chapter Six: Vanyaleuthil's Secret**

As Vanyaleuthil got dressed the next morning, (a pale blue-and-violet swirled gown with tight sleeves with white diamonds on the collar, bottom of the sleeves, and the bottom of the skirt, a belt made completely of various colors of diamonds, and several braids that were fastened with tiny, sparkling diamonds and amethysts) she couldn't stop thinking about Legolas. Vanyaleuthil was no longer lonely—she could see Legolas when ever she wanted to. But soon she remembered her deep dark secret. She was the only Elf alive who knew about it. Nobody else in Middle-earth knew that Vanyaleuthil—

A knock came at the door. Vanyaleuthil looked at the _Harma Mela_ around her slender little neck and walked to the door and opened it. It was Legolas.

"Hello, Prince Legolas," Vanyaleuthil greeted.

"Hello," he said.

There was a silence. Vanyaleuthil finally said, "Come in."

Legolas followed her in. She beckoned for him to sit on a couch with her. He sat slowly down. His ice-blue eyes searched Vanyaleuthil.

"My parents, Coriamirawilwariniel (Purple-jewel butterfly woman) and Luinondoharmaion (Treasure of blue stones) were _very_ special Elves."

"Of course they were, Vanyaleuthil," Legolas said softly.

"Yes. They _were_ special. All Elves know that. But I am the _only_ Elf who knows the extent of Luinondoharmaion and Coriamirawilwariniel's greatness…and mine, too."

Legolas raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

A tear trickled down Vanyaleuthil's perfect face. "I am a Princess."

Legolas gaped. He took Vanyaleuthil's tiny hand. "A Princess?"

Vanyaleuthil nodded. "Yes," she sobbed beautifully.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of being a princess, Vanyaleuthil. You should be happy, proud."

"You don't understand, Legolas," Vanyaleuthil whispered. "My people are the _Mirequendi_, the Jewel-Elves. We are precious, like jewels. And rare. We are descended from the faeries, the first and most perfect beings in Middle-earth, created before the Elves. In fact "leuthil" is the faery word for "gem." I am the last Princess of the _Mirequendi_ of Lirimaimiriefalmadeúial (lovely jeweled wave of twilight)"

"Oh, Vanyaleuthil," stammered Legolas. "Tell me more."

Vanyaleuthil closed her eyes. She sighed daintily. "The _Mirequendi _are the most skilled, wisest, beautiful of all the Elves."

Vanyaleuthil was so beautiful.

"There were only about 100 _Mirequendi _with true faery blood in them. My parents, the king and queen of the them, were the owners of the _fourth_ Elven ring."

Legolas gasped. "A fourth ring!"

"Yes," Vanyaleuthil said. "Among their things was Araukagil, the ring."

"That means The Swift Star," Legolas said.

"Indeed, it does," replied Vanyaleuthil, her eyes shining like the most brilliant of stars in the sky as singing angels with silver wings flitted between them.

Legolas said, "Do you…have it?"

Vanyaleuthil nodded. "Would you like to see it?"

Would he like to see it? Legolas had read myths of a fourth, more powerful ring, that was destined for greatness. It was said to be owned my the most perfect, wondrous, beautiful Elf family. The Araukagil was supposed to be one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry in Middle-earth.

"Of course, Vanyaleuthil," Legolas said.

Vanyaleuthil said, "I'll go get it." She ambled to the stairs. "It's in my room."

In her gigantic bedroom, Vanyaleuthil had many boxes of jewels and jewelry. She opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a gold box. She opened it with a matching gold key and pulled out a burgundy velvet box with a gold latch. She opened it and pulled out something purely _gorgeous._

Vanyaleuthil brought the Araukagil down to Legolas. The ring was made of bands of silver, platinum, and mithril. The tiniest diamonds were imbedded in the ring, causing it to sparkle like a galaxy of stars. There was a huge round jewel in the center of the ring. It was a faceted gem of all colors. Azure, violet, green, gold, silver, orange, yellow, indigo, cream, maroon, crimson, pink, lavender, turquoise. The different colors swirled around like clouds. Each one was constantly turning into another. It was simply divine.

Legolas was in awe.

But that was not all. A star was dancing around _inside _the jewel. It was going quite fast. The star was of the purest, purest white, whiter than fresh snow.

Vanyaleuthil smiled and slid the ring onto her right ring finger. The Araukagil shone brilliantly.

"Legolas…" Vanyaleuthil said. "I have trusted you with my deepest,_ darkest_ secret. _No one_ can know about the Araukagil."

Legolas looked deep into Vanyaleuthil's eyes. She was so beautiful. "I will not tell _anyone_. Before I go, tell me, Vanyaleuthil, how powerful is your ring?"

Vanyaleuthil smiled. "It rivals the One Ring."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Vanyaleuthil's and Legolas's Journey to Rivendell**

"Iriador!" called Vanyaleuthil. "Come!" The crimson unicorn trotted to greet Vanyaleuthil. She stroked Iriador's shimmering white mane and fed the unicorn a sugar cube. Vanyaleuthil was another of her riding costumes—a tight black top that's sleeves nearly reached the ground with a purple vest with alexandrites on the collar. She wore black leggings with a tiny purple skirt with more alexandrites and diamonds along the sides and bottom and shiny black boots with tiny diamonds and opals on the sides. The _Harma Mela's _stunning diamond glinted gracefully in the sunlight.Her long golden-silver locks were pulled back into a ponytail and braided. It was fastened with an obsidian barrette, darker than midnight, with diamonds and alexandrites, and at the end there was an heart-shaped alexandrite (surrounded by opals) on a black leather strap. She was so beautiful. Vanyaleuthil put the saddle on Iriador and climbed onto the beautiful animal. She gripped the reigns and rode out to the fork in the road outside of Mirkwood. The Araukagil was on her tiny finger, not easily visible under the long belle sleeve.

She was to meet Legolas at the junction. Vanyaleuthil was sad to leave Anya, Lirimalas, and Ëthíathenfírawen behind. They were her dearest friends, but at least Legolas was with her…

Legolas was already there. He was riding a white horse. "Ready, Vanyaleuthil?" he asked.

"Yes."

Vanyaleuthil adjusted the pack on Iriador that held all of her clothing. Iriador carried all of her belongings. He was so strong and trusted Vanyaleuthil so much. Iriador was beginning to trust Legolas, too.

The horse and unicorn walked slowly and Vanyaleuthil and Legolas talked. "The One Ring has been found. A small hobbit carries it. A council will take place."

_Is this how I will save Middle-earth?_ Vanyaleuthil wondered to herself.

"I heard so," Vanyaleuthil said kindly to Legolas. She played with her long, beautiful, silky hair.

In a few hours, Legolas said, "We've reached the Misty Mountains."

The sky was cloudy and thunder rumbled. It was late afternoon. "Shall we stop for the night?" Legolas said.

"No," replied Vanyaleuthil, "We can manage the storm."

"What storm? It's only cloudy now."

_BOOM._

A blizzard began. There was thunder and lightning and driving snow.

"_This_ storm!" laughed Vanyaleuthil beautifully.

Legolas grinned. The snowed collected in the Elves' hair, but Vanyaleuthil's didn't look any less beautiful. When they got off the Misty Mountains, Vanyaleuthil and Legolas came to a stream. Vanyaleuthil undid her braid and washed her blonde hair in the river. Legolas did, too. Vanyaleuthil re-braided her hair (and it was just as perfect as before) to look presentable.

Vanyaleuthil and Legolas arrived in Rivendell a few hours later. Elrond invited Vanyaleuthil to stay with Arwen. Vanyaleuthil took a full two-hour bath to be completely clean. She began dressing before the council.

She donned an elegant silk gown (with a softly curved U-shaped collar) of dark, midnight blue with long, floor-length sweeping belle sleeves, a collar, and skirt of lavender. The bodice had pale purple and blue flowers embroidered into it. Tiny pearls, blue diamonds, and opals were sewn around the collar and the end of the sleeves and underskirt. Vanyaleuthil wore a chain belt of small blue topaz, amethyst, and pearls. She wore her favorite necklace, the _Harma Mela_, a 80-carat heart-shaped pure white diamond that made the Silmarils look like dirt clods full of scraggly weeds, surrounded by tens of pearls of every shade, elegant, speckled opals, and other gems of all types, cuts, and colors. Vanyaleuthil kept the Araukagil on. She pulled the top layers of her radiant hair into four intricate buns rolled together and pinned with barrettes of sapphire and amethyst in the shape of roses. Little diamonds decorated it. The rest of her beautiful hair was left down is shimmering curls of gold and silver. Vanyaleuthil wore a tiara of lavender coral with an large opal surrounded by tiny pearls. She wore small amethyst globe earrings set in blue corral. Her slippers were dark blue with a tiny heart-shaped opal on top surrounded by tiny amethysts.

Arwen looked up at her from a large book she was struggling with. "Vanyaleuthil, can you please help me understand this?"

Vanyaleuthil glided gracefully over and easily explained the plot of the epic Arwen could not understand.

"Oh, goodness, Vanyaleuthil. You are so witty!" Arwen exclaimed.

Vanyaleuthil said, "Oh, no…I'm really not."

Arwen got up to wash her face in the crystal clear water. She pointed to a few small red spots on her cheeks. "Oh, Vanyaleuthil, how I wish I didn't have _these_."

Vanyaleuthil's flawless skin had never known a pimple, but she didn't brag. "It's all right, Arwen. You are _still_ very beautiful."

"Oh, but nowhere _near_ as you! Your hair is like silver silk full of diamonds with golden comets racing through it with angels riding on the comets! My hair—oh—it's this flat mop, and the color! 'Tis so plain! Your eyes are like an endless sky of sapphires with a flaming star from the heavens, straight from the heavens—and mine are just a boring gray-blue…" Arwen sighed loudly. "How I wish I could have your figure…it's like an hourglass. You have such a big bust! And I'm this flat, silly little girl…"

It was true. Vanyaleuthil was very big, plump, perfectly rounded breasts, making her extremely sexy.

"And your _voice_! There are _legends_ about it! And your voice is more amazing than the legends!"

"How do you know?" Vanyaleuthil asked, a beautiful smile coming to her perfectly angelic face.

Arwen blushed. "I sneaked into one of your bedrooms, the one down the hall, and listened to you last night; it was so beautiful."

Vanyaleuthil had poured all of her deepest feelings into the song. Her outstanding singing voice had earned Vanyaleuthil her second name, Ancalima, Angel. (It was impossible to sum up Vanyaleuthil in a single name.)

"Thank you," Vanyaleuthil said and Arwen left.

Legolas appeared in Vanyaleuthil's doorway. "The council is about to begin," he said gently.

Legolas took her hand, and he felt the Araukagil. "You brought the Araukagil?" he whispered.

"I couldn't leave it; it could be stolen," Vanyaleuthil replied.

"I'm glad you did. Who knows what danger we could face? That was very wise," Legolas said.

Vanyaleuthil smiled her dazzling smile. "I knew you would approve, Legolas."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Vanyaleuthil's Courage**

Vanyaleuthil swept down the hall, with her hand in Legolas's. Whispers followed them.

"Is that Vanyaleuthil? She is so beautiful."

"It's impossible…_I _should be where Legolas is now."

"It is Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower!"

"And Prince Legolas Greenleaf!"

"What if she marries him?"

"He won't. _I'll_ marry her."

"Look how graceful she is!"

"And she is so brave and courageous!"

"Vanyaleuthil will have much to say at the Council!"

"I hope she sits by me!"

Vanyaleuthil just smiled at the others. She was about to sit next to an Elf named Analdur when Legolas said, "Sit by me, Vanyaleuthil."

So she sat down between Legolas and Elrohir, one of Elrond's sons. Elrohir said, "Are you Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower? Your beauty is _most_ renowned!" Elrohir scooted his chair closer to Vanyaleuthil and said, "That necklace is nearly as beautiful as you are!"

He took the _Harma Mela_ in his hand, but Legolas said angrily, "Leave her alone, Elrohir."

He scowled at Legolas and smiled at Vanyaleuthil.

Vanyaleuthil noticed Elrond was staring at her. His eyes remained locked on her slender, curvy frame, beautiful silver-blonde and flaxen curls, huge chest, and dazzling eyes for many minutes. Her extremely acute ears her him say to himself, "I must be dreaming…never has there been a lady so _beautiful_…"

Finally, Elrond tore his eyes from Vanyaleuthil and began the council. Vanyaleuthil listened. All of the others but Legolas only half paid attention, they were worried about Vanyaleuthil.

Vanyaleuthil listened to a man named Boromir talk of giving the Ring to Gondor. She knew in her heart that this was wrong; the ring had to be destroyed.

She stood up. "You cannot wield it; none of us can."

There was a silence.

"What would a foolish little she-Elf know of the One Ring?" Boromir snarled.

Vanyaleuthil was suddenly aware of the Araukagil on her finger. She knew _so much_ more than she let on.

Legolas jumped to his feet, seething. "This is no foolish little girl, _Boromir_. She is Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower! She knows more than you could _imagine._"

His bright blue eyes flashed at these words.

Suddenly, an argument broke out. Vanyaleuthil tried explaining to Gimli why the Ring had to be destroyed.

"I will take it!" the hobbit, Frodo, shouted over the roar of the arguing people.

The council was now silent.

"I will help you bear this burden," Gandalf said, "Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"You have my sword," Aragorn said.

"And my bow," Legolas said, looking at Vanyaleuthil.

"And my ax," Gimli said proudly.

Vanyaleuthil took a deep breath and pledged: "Frodo Baggins, I, Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower, swear to protect you at all costs. You have my sword."

She pulled out a long, magical sword made of mithril. Deep blue diamonds in the shape of hearts covered the mithril hilt as well as small opals, diamonds, and pearls of all shades, and tiny platinum swirls decorated it. The blade bore platinum writing in the ancient, unknown tongues of the _Mirequendi_.

"And my bow."

She pulled her oak bow from her back that was engraved with more silvery-blue writings and held sapphires, amethysts, emeralds, diamonds, topazes, alexandrites, aquamarines, and turquoise in the shape of stars on it.

"And my dagger."

Vanyaleuthil pulled out a sharp dagger made of pure silver and gold (melted together). Many small diamonds of white, gold, and blue decorated the pure silver hilt. Still more writing (of gold) adorned it.

"You carry the fate of us all, Vanyaleuthil," Boromir said to Vanyaleuthil, smiling a smile that did not reach his eyes. Vanyaleuthil got a distinct aura of sneakiness about him but said nothing.

"Lady Vanyaleuthil…you can't," Elrond said.

"I must," Vanyaleuthil said.

Legolas added, "Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower is courageous beyond belief. I trust her decision, and you should, too."

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" a pudgy hobbit cried and rushed up to the group.

"We're coming, too!" cried two hobbits named Merry and Pippin, and they ran over to the group.

Vanyaleuthil smiled and ruffled the hobbits' hair with her graceful hand.

"Ten companions…you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond declared, staring at Vanyaleuthil.

Vanyaleuthil was tired. She pulled on her dark red and extremely short nightgown(with long tight sleeves) that was sewn with several dark rubies, pink diamonds, garnets, and jade and emerald (for the petals and stems) in a rose pattern, and brushed her satiny golden waves until they rippled like a reflection of the moon on a river of golden water. Vanyaleuthil washed her gorgeous, pale face and patted it with a towel. She began to sing, pouring all of her deepest feelings into the words passing through her lips.

"_When the world was still quite new_

_And the grass was coated in dew_

_There dwelt a princeling fair and bright_

_Who shone like a thousand stars at night_

_He was a new leaf of soft green_

_Still coated in ice, a bright blue sheen_

_He was vulnerable and easily hurt_

_And when he rode to the—" _

A soft sigh pierced her singing. Vanyaleuthil let a little tear, more clear and brilliant than a diamond and twice as valuable, slip down her perfect face. She loved Legolas _so much_ but knew her duty to Middle-earth came before _everything_ else in her life.

Vanyaleuthil stood on her balcony, her gleaming curls swirling in the dark unknown winds of night, singing one long continuous note of confusion and sadness.


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: This is NOT a parody and it's not even supposed to be funny. And to all you who never learned to read, Vanyaleuthil is pronounced "Van-yah-lay-oo-thil"

**Chapter Nine: Vanyaleuthil and The Fellowship of the Ring**

The next two months were quiet and without incident. Vanyaleuthil associated with the Fellowship as much as she could. The hobbits adored her. Sam Gamgee, the chubby one, was in awe of her. Vanyaleuthil was used to this and eventually Sam got over it. Gandalf and Aragorn liked her as well. Gandalf was always mumbling and dropping things around Vanyaleuthil; her presence made him shy, but he vowed to himself he would associate more with the beautiful maiden, and maybe…the thought of Vanyaleuthil being his wife made him all dizzy. Aragorn was beside himself with anger than he had ever kissed Arwen. Vanyaleuthil was so beautiful. He never could have dreamed about anything half as perfect as Vanyaleuthil or her radiating glory.

Gimli, though…he was another matter. He refused to acknowledge anything was his fault or that he was ever wrong. He was, however, madly in love with Vanyaleuthil. Vanyaleuthil let this slide. Boromir kept complaining about being led by a _She-Elf_ rather than by himself. But secretly, he lusted for the maiden, and was planning to get closer to her. He imagined their wedding, and smiled to himself. She was _so_ _beautiful_…

But he wouldn't let his plans show till later. For now, his lust had to be covered by him showing how much that he believed she was a woman, and should be at home, being a good little housewife…_his_ housewife.

"What does a woman know?" he kept asking nobody in particular.

Finally, the date Vanyaleuthil had set for them all to leave came: December 25th.

Elrond summoned Vanyaleuthil to his office, because he wanted to talk with her.

"Vanyaleuthil," he said slowly, "Lord Thranduil has informed me…that you are destined to save…all of Arda and Aman. I suspect…this is how you will do it."

Vanyaleuthil gasped musically.

"Lord Elrond…are you sure? I mean…I am nobody special!" Vanyaleuthil whispered.

"Yes, you are. You are Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower. I place all my faith in you. Now, make the Elves proud, Lady Vanyaleuthil."

Vanyaleuthil curtsied to Elrond and left. Turning gracefully around a corner, she was bumped into by Boromir.

"Excuse me, Boromir," she said kindly and gently, and offered a resplendent smile to show that she was sorry even though it was his fault.

He sneered at her and Vanyaleuthil caught the phrases "She-Elf" and "incompetent".

As he walked away, he thought of the beautiful children they would have together.

Puzzled, Vanyaleuthil went to her room and started to pack her weapons in a large leather bag with a shoulder strap decorated in diamonds, opals, and pearls. Just as Vanyaleuthil was loading her quiver with pure silver arrows, the door creaked open.

"Who is it?" Vanyaleuthil called out musically. Frodo scuffled into the room. "Oh, hello, Frodo!" she said with a beautifully dazzling smile. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"Um…Lady Vanyaleuthil, I—I'm af—afraid of the Q—quest…and what could happen t—to m—me or one of m—my f—friends…what if I'm n—not b—brave enough?" the hobbit stammered, turning his lamplike blue eyes on Vanyaleuthil.

"Oh, Frodo!" Vanyaleuthil whispered, pulling him into a hug. "It shall be all right. That's what the other nine of us are here for! To protect you!"

"But in the end, _I_ have to be the one to do it…"

"Do what?"

"Destroy the Ring." Frodo held out the band of irresistible gold with a frightened look on his delicate face.

Vanyaleuthil sighed, thinking of the Araukagil. Perhaps…

"Frodo, I'm going to tell you a secret," Vanyaleuthil said, letting Frodo go and looking at him sternly but kindly, her beautiful face shining. She pulled on a lock of silvery-blonde hair and began her tale of the Araukagil. At the end, Frodo's eyes were like oversized dinner plates.

"So you see…you _can_ do it, because I believe in you! Now don't worry. And I'm glad you told me."

Frodo scuffed his feet on the carpet. "You are very beautiful and brave, Lady Vanyaleuthil."

Vanyaleuthil smiled a radiant smile at him. "Oh, Frodo."

A few hours later, Vanyaleuthil led the nine other members of the Fellowship out of Imladris and towards the Gap of Rohan.

She was wearing deep tawny orange riding dress with slights that went halfway up her slender, sexy thighs with snug ¾-length sleeves. Underneath, there were deep blue tights. Blue topaz, amber, and opals decorated the collar, end of sleeves, and edge of the skirt. Vanyaleuthil wore a silver belt with bits of sky-blue coral with a golden-orange topaz and silver buckle. Her feminine brown boots were softly embroidered with dark golden and silver roses. Her hair was in one long braid clasped with a small aquamarine and blue topaz barrette with a large amber stone in the middle shaped like a leaf. Little curls came out of the perfect braid and framed her gorgeous face. She wore the _Harma Mela_ and the Araukagil.

She stayed in front of Gandalf and was always on the lookout for evil.

As they rested on a crop of rocks, Vanyaleuthil and Legolas watched the skies. Vanyaleuthil squinted as she saw, over near Isengard, Saruman sending out _Crebain_!

"Do you see the birds, Legolas?" He shook his head. "I think they are coming over here…" She kept watching. "Oh! They're coming! Everybody, hide!" Vanyaleuthil cried symphonically.

The birds swooped over as Vanyaleuthil and Legolas crawled under a bush. Legolas kissed Vanyaleuthil's lips and whispered to her how brave and beautiful she was. She kissed back.

Vanyaleuthil gracefully climbed out, sweeping her soft velvety curls from her face. Boromir scowled to see Legolas follow. "The passage south is being watched. We have to take the pass of Caradhras," she said, worry creeping onto her exquisitely gorgeous face, yet not marring it in the slightest .

Aragorn nodded and looked at the mountain ahead with some apprehension.

Frodo looked at Vanyaleuthil. She gave him a small smile and noticed him clutching the Ring.

On Caradhras, Legolas and Vanyaleuthil raced ahead, and soon Vanyaleuthil outstripped Legolas as the others slogged behind.

She could hear Saruman chanting far away, Gollum gurgling morosely in his cave, Galadriel on her river, Sauron himself roaring, and Ungoliant deep in her own cave catching and eating unfortunate beings for all eternity. Vanyaleuthil heard the hobbits celebrating a birthday, and the Dwarves singing within the mountain as they mined the beautiful metals and jewels that adorned the peoples of Middle-earth.

Vanyaleuthil strained to hear exactly what Saruman was chanting. With a gasp, she turned to Legolas. But he was far behind. "Legolas! Legolas!" Vanyaleuthil called desperately.

"What, Vanyaleuthil?" he called back.

"We must get off the mountain!" she cried. "It's Saruman!" Sure enough, a great bunch of snow and ice came tumbling off a ledge. Vanyaleuthil seized Legolas and pulled Merry back from the edge.

The ice shower stopped. Vanyaleuthil peered up and stood. She helped the others to their feet and gazed intently at Saruman's horrible face, so far away. _You will not win_ she thought.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Vanyaleuthil Faces the Long Dark of Moria**

Soon after the avalanche, Frodo decided to go through the Mines of Moria. Vanyaleuthil knew exactly what lived down there but decided not to say anything, since she didn't want to hurt Frodo's feelings, and she was sure she and the others could manage, if they were quiet.

She and Legolas sat together by the fire, snuggled together to make the most of Legolas's and Vanyaleuthil's body heat.

"Legolas, do you know _what_ lives in the Long Dark of Moria?"

Legolas shook his own golden head. "No, Vanyaleuthil, I don't."

"I do. It is a—"

Boromir had awakened and was standing some distance away, trying to eavesdrop. Vanyaleuthil heard him easily and stopped.

"A—a what?" asked Legolas in Quenya.

"Never mind. I am sure we'll be fine. After all, Gandalf is with us."

"No, _you_ are with us, Vanyaleuthil," Legolas whispered.

Boromir snorted as the two kissed passionately.

As the Fellowship approached Moria's gates, Vanyaleuthil shuddered. There was something creepy about the whole thing. She wore a tight, form-fitting dress of sea-foam that went 2/3s of the way down to her knees. The sleeves from the elbow down, dark green-blue low V-shaped collar, and darker turquoise tights were embroidered with golden leaves and tiny iridescent sequins and pearls. She wore a tight golden belt with a single emerald carved in the shape of a star. Her shiny boots went a little past her ankles and were decorated with the tiniest bits of blue and green coral. Her hair was down in a flickering river of gold and silver. A thin, carefully crafted golden spiral tiara rested in her soft, luxurious curls. She wore tiny seashell earrings that held two bluey-green opals surrounded by the tiniest of pearls. The _Harma Mela_'s gorgeous diamond sparkled in the dim light. She clutched all her weapons, knowing the evils that lay in Moria.

Legolas glanced at Vanyaleuthil and saw that she was trembling. "Why are you afraid, Vanyaleuthil?" he asked Vanyaleuthil.

"Oh, I'm not afraid for _myself_. Just for Middle-earth. Suppose _I_ fail with the Araukagil?" Vanyaleuthil whispered.

Gandalf sat down, defeated. "Oh, it's hopeless," he muttered, throwing his staff on the ground. Frodo turned his searchlight eyes on Vanyaleuthil.

Vanyaleuthil realized the inscription was a riddle. Of course! She strode forward. "_Mellon_," she sang melodically. Everyone watched as the doors creaked open. Vanyaleuthil smiled her smile that dimmed the moonlight, and, singing, went through the doors.

Everyone else followed. Aragorn stared at Vanyaleuthil in awe. Compared to Vanyaleuthil, Arwen was a homely, foolish, simpering little girl!

Vanyaleuthil caught one look at the skeletons littering the ground and ordered everyone out.

But as soon as they left, the Watcher in the Water burst forth and grabbed Frodo. Vanyaleuthil seized her sword and went for the monster. Hacking gracefully, Vanyaleuthil severed the tentacle holding Frodo and caught him as he flew through the air as the rest of the Fellowship stood watching.

"Inside!" Vanyaleuthil yelled in her beautiful voice that sounded like angels singing and chanting. The Fellowship followed gladly. The door crashed in and Vanyaleuthil grabbed Gimli's arm to pull him from the disaster.

Vanyaleuthil set Frodo down and hugged him. "Are you all right, Frodo?" she asked. He nodded and his eyes filled with tears as he hugged her back.

"Oh, Frodo, I know why you're afraid…remember what I told you? About Araukagil?" she whispered in his ear. Frodo dipped his head slightly.

"You're afraid too, I know."

Vanyaleuthil stood and announced, "We have to face the Long Dark of Moria."

Collective murmurs. "If that's what Vanyaleuthil says, then that's what we'll do," said Gandalf. Aragorn nodded and Boromir looked furious.

"We should have gone to the Gap of Rohan."

Aragorn whirled on him. "Leave Vanyaleuthil alone. She knows _exactly_ what she's doing! _You_ don't!"

Boromir scowled.

The Fellowship reached Balin's tomb in a day, thanks to Vanyaleuthil's excellent sense of direction. As they rested, Vanyaleuthil knew something was not as it should be. Her fears were realized when Pippin knocked a skull into a well. Vanyaleuthil dove from across the room for the rest before it could fall too.

"Oh, Pippin—" she said gently and musically in a kind and maternal way.

"FOOL OF A TOOK!" Gandalf roared.

"Mithrandir—" Vanyaleuthil began, as Pippin's verdant green eyes filled with tears.

But they were cut off by the sound of drums! Orcs rushed towards them! Vanyaleuthil rushed to the door and bolted it. "They have a cave troll," she announced.

"Get back! Stay close to Vanyaleuthil!" Aragorn yelled. Vanyaleuthil pulled out her sword and faced the orcs pouring in. The hobbits scattered. Vanyaleuthil slew orc after orc with arrow, sword and dagger, all at the same time. Legolas killed seven, Boromir, two, and Aragorn, four. After the remaining orcs saw Vanyaleuthil's skill, they fled. Vanyaleuthil cleaned off her sword and gathered the hobbits into her. But where was Frodo?

Vanyaleuthil saw that he was cowering in a corner, trapped by the cave troll. Vanyaleuthil fired a shot right into its mouth. It fell. Vanyaleuthil rushed over to Frodo.

"Oh, no." He was slumped over on the ground.

"I'm all right," Frodo said. "I'm not hurt."

"You should be. That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Vanyaleuthil said, shocked, but still incredibly beautiful.

Frodo got up and smiled at Vanyaleuthil.

"Let us continue," Vanyaleuthil said, hearing the Orcs coming.

She ran extremely quickly, yet lightly, and even Legolas could not keep up with her.

The Fellowship was surrounded. Surrounded by Orcs. Vanyaleuthil raised her sword, prepared to die.

_BOOM._

"A Balrog! A demon of the ancient world!" cried Vanyaleuthil.

"What does a _woman_ know?" Boromir snarled.

The Orcs scattered.

"RUN!" Vanyaleuthil cried, and Boromir obeyed the beautiful maiden this time, charging ahead of the others. Vanyaleuthil lead the Fellowship towards the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. She halted just in time, not falling over a cliff. Boromir came dashing after, almost falling over the cliff. Vanyaleuthil reached over and caught him.

The Balrog was coming. The Fellowship reached the Bridge and then the other side. Vanyaleuthil pulled out her beautiful, magical sword of mithril, covered in heart-shaped indigo diamonds, small opals, white diamonds, and pearls with platinum writing of the _Mirequendi_ and turned to face the demon.

"Stay back, everyone!" Vanyaleuthil called in her beautiful and musical voice, as the Balrog snorted menacingly. Legolas's eyes widened as he thought of Vanyaleuthil being hurt. But that would not happen, surely. The Balrog went for Vanyaleuthil, cracking its whip. Vanyaleuthil held up her sword and the whip bounced off with a loud snap. "You shall not pass!" she cried, squinting at the Balrog, Vanyaleuthil's lovely hair blowing behind her for several feet, like a river of gold and silver stars.

The Balrog snorted again, but this time Vanyaleuthil was ready. "I am the keeper of the _Imirienaur_, (jeweled fire), wielder of the flame of Lirimaimiriefalmadeúial (lovely jeweled wave of twilight)! The Dark Fire will not avail you! Flame of Ulun!" she cried. The Balrog ignored her, one of the only creatures in Middle-earth that actually didn't do her bidding.

"Vanyaleuthil!" screamed Frodo, struggling against Boromir to reach her. Pippin and Merry were hysterical, and the others in the Fellowship were frozen.

All of a sudden, as Vanyaleuthil repelled the Balrog once again, Gandalf came rushing towards them. Vanyaleuthil slew the Balrog with her magical sword and it tottered backwards, then fell.

"No! Gandalf!" but Gandalf had already become entangled in the whip and was falling too. "No!" Vanyaleuthil screamed, grabbing for his hand, but he could not hold on and he plummeted down into the cold, endless dark.

"Vanyaleuthil!" Legolas cried. She turned and ran toward the Fellowship.

"We must go!" Vanyaleuthil shouted, crystalline tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes. The Fellowship followed her past some orcs whom Vanyaleuthil killed immediately with her deadly bow of deep brown oak with silvery-blue writings that held several sixteen-pointed stars of many colors, and out onto some rocks, where they all began to cry. Vanyaleuthil wore a shimmering black gown that was tight on the top and long and flowing at the bottom. The sleeves continued on into diamonds of fabric that went to and attached to her slender middle fingers. Deep purple gems were set on her slender hands, around her tiny, slender waist, and one at the high collar of the dress. She wore a veil of the same color as the gems that covered her beautiful face with a band of black around the forehead. Her hair was back in a twisted bun clasped with a shiny, deep black barrette.

_O Mithrandir O Mithrandir _

_O Pilgrim Grey O Wanderer so dear_

_So brave, so swift_

_So kind, so gentle, slow to anger_

_O Mithrandir O Mithrandir_

_O Pilgrim Grey O Wanderer so Dear_

_But he died O he died_

_For me O me, not worthy_

_O Mithrandir O Mithrandir_

_O Pilgrim Grey O Wanderer so Dear_

_Valiant to end O Mithrandir_

_I thank you, O Mithrandir, Mithrandir_

_O Mithrandir O Mithrandir_

_O Pilgrim Grey O Wanderer so Dear_

"Vanyaleuthil," Merry said, "how beautiful your voice is!"

Boromir agreed secretly, thinking about kissing Vanyaleuthil.

Vanyaleuthil looked up, tears in her jewel-like eyes. "We must get going," she said, the veil and skirt blowing behind her in the wind.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" cried Boromir, saying this only to have the honor of directly talking to Vanyaleuthil.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Vanyaleuthil explained. "Yet we will not forget dear Gandalf as we travel."

Boromir clenched his fists. Now Vanyaleuthil would think he was stupid.

"I thought a _sensitive_ maiden such as yourself would want to stop and rest," he said greasily.

Anger shone in Legolas's eyes. "Lady Vanyaleuthil is a woman, but she is not weak, _Boromir_!" he hissed.

Boromir scowled. He became extremely angry. Legolas was defending Vanyaleuthil! _His_ Vanyaleuthil!

"You have _feelings_ for her, _Legolas_?" Boromir growled.

Legolas's eyes widened, and he looked to Vanyaleuthil. He _did_. He really loved the graceful princess.

"What do you care, Boromir?" Legolas asked in fake confusion.

The others glared at Boromir, and Boromir walked on without a word.

"Legolas, you were so brave in Moria," whispered Vanyaleuthil.

"And you, my Princess Vanyaleuthil," said Legolas quietly, "saved us all from the Balrog."

Vanyaleuthil's angelic face blushed, and Legolas kissed her. "Vanyaleuthil…"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Vanyaleuthil and Legolas in Lórien**

Vanyaleuthil smiled as she drew nearer to the woods of Lothlórien. The others were not far behind, but Vanyaleuthil decided not to tell them how much faster she could be. She wore a light yellow-gold riding dress with long, sweeping sleeves and a relatively high (but not turtle-neck) collar of darker gold. The skirt, which was sewn with detailed rays of golden sunlight, was long and tight with slits up the sides. Underneath she wore shimmery golden tights and light brown boots adorned with golden topaz. The top layer of her beautiful, silky hair was in a braided fountain tied with a thin golden ribbon dotted with small topazes. The rest of her hair was down in rivers of gleaming curls. She wore a thick, leafy golden tiara that crept around her head like ivy that held another tear-drop-shaped topaz. The stars in her eyes shone of all colors as she observed the forest.

"Vanyaleuthil! Wait!" cried Frodo, slogging through the tall grass that made it nearly impossible to see him. The other hobbits were lagging too. Only Boromir was anywhere near Vanyaleuthil, but then…Legolas appeared next to Vanyaleuthil.

"Do you know anyone from the Golden Wood, Vanyaleuthil?" Legolas asked Vanyaleuthil.

A tremor passed through Vanyaleuthil's body. "No, I don't."

"Oh, I see. Well, we're sure to be welcome. After all, you _are_ Princess Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower. Everyone knows you are good and true, Vanyaleuthil."

"I hope so, Legolas."

And they kept their pace up, until they reached a soft gold wood. Vanyaleuthil reached out and touched a tree. "I think we have reached Lórien, Legolas."

He nodded, and they waited for the rest of the Fellowship. As they proceeded, Vanyaleuthil thought about the last time she had—

"Oh!" she cried. An arrow was in her face, and behind it, a blonde Elf warrior Lord she knew so well…

"_Vanyaleuthil_? Princess Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower?" asked the Lord.

"Haldir?" Vanyaleuthil whispered.

"Lower your weapons. It is Vanyaleuthil!" Haldir called. A swell of Elven voices carried to the Fellowship. Legolas stared at Vanyaleuthil.

"Vanyaleuthil?" he whispered. "What's going on? You know Haldir?"

Haldir scowled at Legolas, whose hand was on Vanyaleuthil's tiny waist, robed in her fine yellow riding dress.

"Yes, I know Haldir," Vanyaleuthil said musically.

Haldir gave Legolas an angry look as he saw how close he and Vanyaleuthil were.

Suddenly, Haldir grabbed Vanyaleuthil's hand and looked deep into her eyes. She was so beautiful. He smiled.

"You know, Legolas," he said softly, "the Lady Vanyaleuthil is engaged to me."

Legolas felt a stab of fear in his heart. No! It couldn't be. Not Vanyaleuthil…He loved her…

Vanyaleuthil tried to pull away gently, but Haldir tightened his grip of her. She stayed. Haldir looked pleased.

"Let her alone," growled Legolas.

Haldir merely smiled and pulled Vanyaleuthil closer to him. "We are engaged, _Legolas_. I believe I don't have to."

In an instant, Legolas whipped out an arrow and aimed it at Haldir's head.

"Let her go, Haldir!" he roared. "She is not engaged to him!" Legolas said, his oceanic blue eyes shining with tears. "Are you? Vanyaleuthil?" he whispered, feeling his heart shatter.

"No," she said. "I thought I might, but I did not love him. I could not marry unless I truly loved someone."

She broke away from Haldir and continued to lead the Fellowship into Lórien.

Legolas couldn't help wondering if Vanyaleuthil had meant _him_ when she spoke.

Vanyaleuthil lead the Fellowship to Galadriel and Celeborn, the rulers of Lórien.

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell," Celeborn said, "Tell me, where is Gandalf the Grey? For I much desire to speak with him."

"He has fallen into shadow," Vanyaleuthil whispered to Galadriel and Celeborn.

Galadriel spoke to Vanyaleuthil in her head: "Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower, you have much destiny to fulfill, I see. But more is at stake that the fate of Middle-earth."

Vanyaleuthil's beautiful eyes shone, and the stars in her eyes glowed, and the brilliant array of colors flashed magically.

"I mean the love of the prince."

Vanyaleuthil gave a little gasp. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that he is losing faith in your love for him. He believes you still love Captain Haldir."

"I never _really_ loved Haldir…" but Vanyaleuthil knew she was lying. She _had_ considered marrying Haldir…but then…she had never really known his heart like Legolas…

"I know what happened between you and Haldir. The same thing will happen with you and Prince Legolas if you are not careful, Vanyaleuthil."

Vanyaleuthil nodded, earning weird looks from Frodo and Sam.

Vanyaleuthil looked to Legolas, who averted his eyes from the beautiful Elf and Vanyaleuthil felt a sinking in her heart.

Vanyaleuthil avoided Haldir at all costs; she didn't want Legolas to think that—

A small tear trickled down Vanyaleuthil's beautiful face and she sat down to cry. She did love Legolas. Now more than ever. Vanyaleuthil wanted to be with Legolas, and she knew he wanted to be with her…No. Vanyaleuthil wasn't going to let Haldir stop their love. Vanyaleuthil and Legolas's love was the most powerful force in Middle-earth. Haldir was not like Legolas. Legolas was kind to Vanyaleuthil, and not because she was so incredibly beautiful, or because she had a perfect, sexy figure, or she was more skilled with a bow than Legolas, more skilled with a sword than Aragorn, wiser than all the Maiar put together, more gracious and enchanting than Lúthien or Melian could ever even dream to be. He loved Vanyaleuthil for who she was. Vanyaleuthil. Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower.

Vanyaleuthil was wearing a silver nightgown sewn full of glittering and shimmering white sequins that made lovely star patterns. It had no sleeves and a train that went to the ground. Her flowing hair was left down. She wore the sparkling _Harma Mela,_ and tiny diamond earrings shaped like stars. She was so beautiful. Vanyaleuthil went to find Legolas.

Barefoot, Vanyaleuthil walked over to the hobbits. "Have you seen Legolas?" she asked them.

Sam said, "No, I'm sorry, my Lady." He almost thought he would faint because of her dazzling, stunning beauty.

"He went over to the archery field to practice," Frodo answered, staring into her unbelievably beautiful eyes.

"Thank you," Vanyaleuthil said and went off to find Legolas.

The archery field was huge and surrounded by trees. Vanyaleuthil spotted Legolas right away. He aimed his bow at a target. The arrow spun off, nowhere near the target. Legolas sighed and sat down on a stone bench.

"I should have known…_some_ Elf would have captured her heart before me…I am a fool for thinking she would ever love me. It's as likely to happen as me seeing a shooting star right now."

His head in his hands, Legolas sighed.

Suddenly, Vanyaleuthil touched Legolas's shoulder. He whirled around. She said nothing, but pointed upward. A beautiful gold shooting star streaked across the sky and was gone in seconds.

Vanyaleuthil sat down next to Legolas, who was spellbound by her divine beauty.

"You love me, you really love me," Legolas whispered into Vanyaleuthil's ear. He nibbled the side of her face and she threw her arms around him and began to cry.

"I love you, Legolas," whispered Vanyaleuthil. "I never want you to think I don't."

"Oh, I did, but now I know you will never leave me!" Legolas whispered back.

He pulled Vanyaleuthil on top of him and kissed her radiant face. She kissed back and they embraced. Vanyaleuthil entangled her hands in Legolas's hair. He kissed her very hard. Vanyaleuthil felt her nightgown inching farther and farther up…


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: Vanyaleuthil on the Anduin, and the Breaking of the Fellowship**

Vanyaleuthil awoke the next day in Legolas's arms. She sighed daintily and kissed his cheek. Legolas's beautiful blue eyes lost their staring look of Elven sleep and looked deep into Vanyaleuthil's own beautiful eyes with the small stars in their centers.

"I love you," he breathed out.

Vanyaleuthil sat in a boat with Legolas. Alone. His hand was around her tiny waist as she slowly paddled down the Anduin River. Since that magical night they had shared, Legolas did not want to put any space between Vanyaleuthil and himself.

Vanyaleuthil wore a dark red silk riding skirt that went barely past her sexy backside. Underneath, she wore tight black leggings that had gold embroidery in the shape of diamonds up the sides. Tiny red beads were sewn into the corner of each diamond. On top, she wore a forming-fitting ¾-length black shirt with a tight crimson vest that went slightly past her bust. It was embroidered with gold gems and flowers, and was clasped with buttons of black and white pearls. Her boots were black with tiny rubies surrounded by smaller pearls on top. She wore her hair in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon with a white pearl in it. The ponytail was divided into six sections, all braided perfectly and tied off with golden silk ribbons. She wore a tiny ring of rubies and black pearls set in gold about her soft, silver-gold hair. She wore small ruby earrings in the shape of hearts that dangled from a short golden chain. As always, the _Harma Mela_ was about her slender neck, sparkling like all the stars of the sky in a glass. She was so beautiful.

The Fellowship paddled on until they stopped on a rocky beach. "We shall hide the boats and continue on foot."

"No, Aragorn," Vanyaleuthil corrected him gently, looking around at the bushes, "Something draws near, I can feel it."

Legolas glanced around and nodded. "Yes, Vanyaleuthil is right…"

"We will approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli sputtered in protest but was soon forgotten when Pippin said, "Where's Frodo?"

"Where's _Boromir_?" Vanyaleuthil asked, concern marring her musical voice. "I'll go find him," she said.

Legolas tried to follow her, but she ran swifter than a deer, and she was lost in the wood.

Worry gripped his heart. He had just discovered his one true love; he couldn't lose her now…

"Give me the ring! It could be mine! It should be mine!" Boromir shouted as Vanyaleuthil watched, hidden behind a tree. A wind picked up. Vanyaleuthil felt frozen as poor little Frodo disappeared and Boromir lunged around yelling.

"Boromir!" she cried musically. "Boromir! What are you doing?" Boromir turned around and, his eyes full of madness, leapt at Vanyaleuthil and started to bite her ears. In a second, he was flat on his back and quite startled. Vanyaleuthil held her long, beautiful jeweled dagger to his throat. Boromir was shocked. He had never expected her to refuse him!

"I am Princess Vanyaleuthil Ancalima Noldowen Gilelee Vanya-ng'ante Alfirin Fair-Gem Angel Wise-Woman Star-Eyes Beautiful-Harp Small-Golden-Flower! My body belongs to me alone! The only one who may share it is Prince Legolas!" she wept beautifully.

"Wh—what do you mean?" sneered Boromir. "Oh, I see! You and Legolas…" a horrible grin came to his face.

He tried to grab her again but she leapt out of his reach, did a back handspring and landed several yards away with her one of her silver arrows pointed at him all before he could blink. The stars on her bows gleamed and her eyes narrowed.

"I will not have to kill if you stop this madness, Boromir," she said, her sweet voice filled with potential anger.

"You could not," he sneered, stepping towards Vanyaleuthil.

Suddenly, Vanyaleuthil screamed gracefully, "WATCH OUT!" She pushed Boromir down to the ground as a black-feathered arrow whizzed by both their heads. In a split second Vanyaleuthil had pulled out her sword. Indigo diamond flashed, opals glowed, diamonds glinted, pearls shone. The magical mithril blade hewed Orc after Orc. The platinum lettering on the blade was shining.

Boromir joined the fight, though Vanyaleuthil could have easily survived the fight against 250+ Orcs alone. She did a backflip to avoid being hit by an arrow. Before she knew it, Legolas had joined the fight.

"Legolas, watch out!" Vanyaleuthil cried as Legolas narrowly missed being sliced by a sword.

From the corner of her eye, Vanyaleuthil saw Orcs seize Merry and Pippin.

"NO!" she cried tearfully. They were so innocent and sweet…they did not deserve the fate the doubtless awaiting them…unless Vanyaleuthil did something…

She flung her dagger into the back of the Orc carrying Merry. It fell instantly, dead, but another picked up the frightened little hobbit.

Vanyaleuthil bounded over the ground like a stag.

"No, Vanyaleuthil!" Legolas screamed, "No!"

She stopped her running as she saw Frodo on the shore of the Anduin. "Frodo," she whispered. "You must go. Destroy the Ring." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled dazzlingly at him. Frodo's heart fluttered as Vanyaleuthil sprang gracefully off into the wood. Soon she saw Sam running wildly after Frodo and smiled. She knew Frodo and Sam could stand the power of the Ring, with their friendship to hold them together.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: Vanyaleuthil in Fangorn Forest**

Day melted into night and still Vanyaleuthil ran on, her pace unslowed after many hours. Her thoughts were with Legolas, and she feared for his safety. But she had to find Merry and Pippin…

Her beautiful gaze swept over the plains of Rohan. Leagues and leagues away, rows of Uruk-hai lumbered along. She probed into Merry's mind and she could not sense any thoughts. He was knocked out, or…she couldn't bear the other possibility! Her stunning eyes filled with tears and she turned her mind to Pippin. His mind was panicked but she calmed him down.

_Pippin, what has happened to Merry?_

_I don't know! He's got blood on his head! Help us, Vanyaleuthil!_

_Don't worry, Pippin, I am coming. Fear not, my little one…_

Then Vanyaleuthil began to sing in the beautiful tongues of the Mirequendi. The world seemed to stand still. She sang a divine melody that spilled across the plains and danced up through the clouds and over the sea, where it was heard in Aman and beyond where all the Elves and the Valar were astounded by the sheer beauty of Vanyaleuthil's voice. Ilúvatar himself was astounded. Námo (Mandos) himself was moved to tears.

Suddenly Iriador came galloping into view, silvery mane flowing, hooves gracing the ground with soft rhythmic beating. In one movement she leapt onto the unicorn and urged the beautiful beast into a gallop swifter than an eagle could soar.

As day melted into chilly black night, Vanyaleuthil approached a camp of Orcs. They were arguing amongst each other, and she could sense Merry and Pippin were frightened. She led Iriador behind a tree and crept over to the hobbits.

"Shhh," she whispered musically, putting a slender finger to her full, red lips. "Come with me, little ones."

"It's Vanyaleuthil!" Pippin whispered excitedly to his cousin. Merry saw her, shining with her own light, hair flowing out around her like an aura or a halo gracing her from heaven.

Vanyaleuthil gracefully led them into the dark safety of Fangorn Forest, away from the Orcs. She didn't make a sound until the three were about half a mile into the forest.

"Here I leave you," Vanyaleuthil said beautifully.

"No, don't go!" said Pippin, his green eyes wet with tears.

"Don't worry, little one," Vanyaleuthil whispered and smiled, a smile more beautiful than the most brilliant rays of an everlasting sunrise. "You will be safe here, with Treebeard. I have told him of you through thought-speak. He will protect you."

In an instant the beautiful maiden was gone.


End file.
